Caballero libre
by Ryuunoko
Summary: Tal vez, simplemente le tenía envidia, él era libre, libre de sonreír de verdad, libre de escoger con quién quería estar, libre de expresarse tal y como era, libre de escoger con quién hacer su vida; una libertad que yo no poseía. Yo soy enteramente esclava de mis modales y mi máscara, por lo tanto... No tengo la libertad para pedirle que se quede a mi lado.


De acuerdo, ésta es la continuación de _"Dama de piedra" _puede que haya tardado un poco, y en serio, perdón, pero tenía bloqueo de escritor ^^U

Bueno, espero que les guste, sin más preámbulos, ¡Aquí está el fic!

**_Advertencia:_ **_Me disculpo anticipadamente por el largo del capitulo ^^U_

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de La Leyenda de Zelda, su elemento original y partes relacionadas, no son de mi propiedad. Son pertenencia de la compañía Nintendo._

* * *

**.**

**One-shot**

**.**

**Caballero libre**

**.**

**[***]**

_—Me disculpo por mi nefasta actitud de ayer, le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir, así mismo, le ruego que me prometa que aquello no salga a la luz. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa, _**_esa _**_sonrisa._

_Él hizo una mueca. —No se preocupe majestad... Sin embargo... Si me permite, me gustaría pedirle un favor._

_—Diga usted. —Dijo ella interesada._

_—No se hunda sola._

_Ella borró la sonrisa que tenía y le observó con neutralidad, estaba sorprendida, no lo iba a negar, el joven héroe solo la había visto llorar una vez y ya dedujo que se encontraba en un pozo, un profundo pozo lleno de oscuridad en el cual solamente se hundía más y más en completa soledad._

_— ¿Tiene problemas?_

_—Todos tenemos problemas._

_— ¿Quiere hablar de ello?_

_—No lo veo necesario._

_— ¿Esta segura, Majestad?_

_El chico sabía insistir, parecía que no se iba a rendir y a ella ya le era muy difícil aparentar la perfección frente a éste. Pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que le hablaría de sus problemas con tanta facilidad, no, ella no hablaría, no iba a hablar de sus problemas con nadie, y menos con el héroe que estaba frente a ella, por más tentador que sonase la idea de ser escuchada, resistiría la tentación con fiereza._

_—Completamente._

**[***]**

**.**

**[***]**

_No lo entend__í__a, se supon__í__a que el deseo que __é__se h__é__roe le hab__í__a pedido a la Trifuerza era para estar con la chica pelirroja que respondía al nombre de Marín -la cual extrañamente poseía una apariencia similar a su persona-, y ahora, lo veía despedirse de la chica prometiéndole volver sin dar una fecha exacta. Link dejaba ir a Marín sola._

_Ella, como buena reina y anfitriona le dio posada durante el tiempo que éste tuviese planeado quedarse, aunque en parte, la idea de tener al hombre el cual había descubierto su faceta más lamentable tan cerca simplemente le causaba incomodidad; lo bueno, era que ahora con sus nuevos deberes de reina serían pocos los roces que tendría con el héroe legendario, pero la tentación de hablar con él se mantenía firme en su pecho._

_—Tome las rutas más seguras posibles, no importa si son más largas, vele simplemente por la seguridad de la joven Marín. —Ordenó la reina al capitán del barco, quien simplemente la escuchaba atento y dispuesto a obedecer. —Ella es su tripulante más importante en estos momentos._

_—Si su Majestad. —Respondió éste. —Le aseguro que la señorita llegará a su destino sin un rasguño._

_—Confío en eso. —Fueron las palabras de la reina, luego le dio un pequeño vistazo al héroe que se despedía de su amada y se dio la vuelta regresando a su carroza._

_**[***]**_

_**.**_

_**[***]**_

_Decidió dar un paseo por el jardín, un poco de aire fresco le haría bien._

_Ése día había tenido una conferencia con los ministros y la corte real, donde se llegó a la conclusión de que en cuanto cumpliera la mayoría de edad debería contraer matrimonio para no dejar al reino sin rey ni descendencia. Ella empezó a emplear su cargo de reina a muy temprana edad, dieciséis, donde aún debería estar estudiando para emplear como reina, pero con la muerte de su padre se tomaron medidas drásticas y ahora mismo estaba ejerciendo el cargo que debería empezar a cumplir a los dieciocho._

_Suspiró, estaba cansada, quería dormir, quería gritar, encerrarse en su habitación con cualquier libro de la biblioteca y no salir hasta que lo terminase de leer, pero más que nada, no ser quería casar. No le hacía ilusión el casarse con algún monarca o aristócrata que probablemente no amara y tener que criar de unos hijos nacidos de una relación forzada._

_Suspiró._

_No tenía derecho a protestar, esos eran los deberes de una reina después de todo, dar a su reino un rey poderoso y una descendencia noble._

_Pero… simplemente…_

_— ¿Ésta bien, Majestad?_

_Esa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, volteó a ver al dueño de la voz, quien estaba sentado encima de un árbol con una manzana en manos, se veía preocupado._

_Ella no respondió. La había tomado desprevenida._

_— ¿Ocurre algo?_

_No respondió, era tentador dar respuesta, pero simplemente calló._

_—… Pasó algo, ¿verdad?_

_Asintió. No, ella no asintió, su cuerpo la había traicionado y su cabeza se inclinó dando una respuesta afirmativa. Ya no tenía control sobre ella misma._

_— ¿Quiere hablar de ello?_

_Negó, aún había cordura dentro de ella._

_—No voy a juzgarla._

_Se mordió el labio inferior, esas palabras estaban llenas de sinceridad y sus ojos mostraban una preocupación verdadera. Se preocupaba por ella._

_Al final, cedió a la tentación, y habló hasta que las lágrimas humedecieron sus mejillas._

_**[***]**_

_**.**_

_**[Zelda]**_

_**.**_

Todos tenemos una forma de contar las historias, sean trágicas o sean un cuento de hadas, lo importante es el contexto y lo que quieras expresar con ello. _El inicio, _es importante ya que es lo que nos muestra el origen de los acontecimientos que forman parte de la vida del narrador o de sus personajes; _El nudo o trama, _es el cuerpo de la historia, lo que le da consistencia, puede ser la parte más aburrida o entretenida, eso depende del emisor y del gusto del receptor; y llegamos al _Final, _toda historia sea buena o mala tiene un final, por muy inconcluso que sea, después de todo, todo como empieza acaba y el final puede tanto animar como decepcionar.

Y he dado toda ésta introducción para poder llegar a éste punto, en el que me gustaría empezar mi historia desde el final, en el que me quedo tan sola como en el inicio para no darles la esperanza que yo tuve ante la idea de tener un final feliz. Lamentablemente, me veo obligada a empezar de manera correcta, para que mi anécdota pueda ser entendida con claridad.

La base de mi infancia fueron los estudios, como princesa y heredera al trono de Hyrule, no podía darme el lujo de juguetear o hacer bromas típicas de un infante; tampoco tenía la fortuna de tener a alguien que me diese mimos, mi madre murió en cuanto me concibió, mi padre era un hombre ocupado y yo no tenía la suficiente confianza para permitirles a mis damas de compañía tener un lugar importante en mi vida. Si algo me había enseñado mi padre, era el no confiar en ninguna persona, la gente, por naturaleza es traicionera y no puedes bajar la guardia ante los que te rodean, en especial si eres parte de la familia real.

Los ministros, mis maestros y mi propio padre me enseñaron a ocultar mis sentimientos, temores, dolencias y tristezas con una perfecta máscara diseñada detalladamente con buenos modales y una sonrisa ingenua, una máscara que con el tiempo fui perfeccionando como si tuviese una maestría en artesanía; esa máscara me acompañó siempre desde que se posó en mi rostro, obligándome a callar y no sentir. La perfecta máscara para cubrir la perfecta mentira.

.

Hubo un tiempo, en el que un gran mal asoló Hyrule. El rey de las tinieblas, Ganon, se había levantado buscando hacerse con el poder omnímodo, la Trifuerza.  
Mal, sangre y miedo, sin esperanza, vivimos un tiempo crítico lleno de dolor al ver que ni un pequeño rayo de luz aparecía a salvarnos de esa oscuridad.

En ese tiempo, mi corazón se llenó de rencor, rencor al ver como mi reino sufría las consecuencias de la avaricia de un solo hombre –o demonio- mientras que yo me veía imposibilitada para actuar. Todos los días oraba a las diosas doradas buscando misericordia de parte de ellas, pidiendo por un milagro, pidiendo ayuda, pidiendo que me quitaran tan terrible rabia que estaba consumiéndome de a poco. Puede que suene contradictorio, pero durante ese tiempo de sufrimiento, de desesperanza… Mi máscara jamás cayó.

Seguí orando, pero no hubo una sola señal de ayuda, estaba a punto de rendirme, todos lo habían hecho, ¿Por qué no lo haría yo?... Y entonces, de la nada, apareció un joven vestido de verde, empuñando la Espada Maestra y con un coraje que nunca había visto en alguno de los Caballeros Reales de Hyrule. Éste joven, se enfrentó a Ganon y salió vencedor salvándonos a todos, él, era el elegido por las diosas, el héroe Link. Jamás había pensado que la solución a tan gran problema se hallaba en un muchacho de más o menos mi edad.

Tal fue nuestro agradecimiento, que decidimos compensarle con todo lo que teníamos en mente, riquezas, tierras, títulos, hasta mi padre y yo acordamos que él era digno para ser heredero a la corona, pero todo eso, lo negó con "gracias" adjuntado a una sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón, sentí un vuelco en el estómago al ver esa sonrisa.

El héroe se embarcó en un viaje en búsqueda de aventuras, yo, por mi parte, le apoyé en cuanto a fondos económicos se trataba, estaba muy agradecida con él, tanto que inclusive le despedí en el muelle dándole mis mejores deseos.

—"Héroe legendario, agradezco sus esfuerzos por salvar Hyrule, si algún día requiere de nuestros servicios por favor háganoslo saber, le estamos en deuda." —Le dije mientras me reverenciaba.

—"Muchas gracias, Majestad."

—"Oraré a las diosas para que su viaje se geste sin ningún evento desafortunado."

—"En realidad… un evento desafortunado puede que sea lo que éste buscando."

No entendí el significado de aquellas palabras, simplemente me limité a asentir mientras él abordaba el barco empezando una nueva aventura. Yo, en ese entonces, estaba segura que no volvería a verle, suponiendo que tal vez, si se hubiese encontrado con ése "evento desafortunado" que buscaba.

Pero me equivoqué, pasaron dos meses y noticias de su regreso vinieron a mí, pero, no pude recibirle como era debido. Esos eran tiempos en los que Hyrule estaba recuperándose aún del ataque de Ganon, la economía se estaba reestableciendo, ya que no estaba del todo caída, las relaciones fue de los ámbitos más afectados, así que mi padre y yo tuvimos que personalmente ser mediadores de aquellos problemas.

El tiempo pasó, y Hyrule volvió a la vida, estabilizándose por completo. Con mucho esfuerzo, logramos que la gran amenaza que casi acaba con el reino, fuese reducida a simplemente un evento del pasado que transcurrió sin dejar graves secuelas.

Y volvimos a la monotonía.

.

Cierto día, cuya fecha no recuerdo pero sus hechos están en mi mente tan frescos como el agua, me solicitaron una audiencia privada, la cual, no rechacé. No negaré mi sorpresa cuando vi al héroe que no había podido recibir frente a mi trono, se encontraba en un estado penoso, su rostro mostraba cansancio, como si estuviese falto de sueño y sus ojos se veían desesperados, como si cualquier signo de cordura se hubiese desprendido de ellos.

—"Es un placer para nosotros recibirle de nuevo en el castillo de Hyrule, joven héroe, sin embargo, me gustaría saber el porqué de su repentina llegada." —Le saludé ignorando su estado físico, manteniendo la calma mientras que mi sonrisa estaba presente.

—"Su majestad, princesa Zelda, lamento llegar de esta forma, sin embargo, tengo un favor que pedirle." —Estaba postrado frente a mí, con la cabeza gacha, y apoyando uno de sus brazos en su rodilla derecha. Temí que en algún momento, éste se desplomara en el suelo, ya que parecía que su respiración se cortaría en cualquier segundo.

—"Le escucho atenta." —Le di permiso para hablar, manteniendo la tranquilidad en mí, pero preparándome para llamar a algún servidor que le llevara a recibir asistencia médica.

—"Tengo un deseo, quiero pedirle un deseo a la Trifuerza."

Vi en ese momento el temor al rechazo en sus ojos, yo solo sonreía mientras trataba de pensar. No había razón para negarle su petición, prácticamente le estaba debiendo la vida y su corazón parecía lo suficientemente puro como para que la Trifuerza le aceptase.

— "¿Puedo saber cuál ha de ser el deseo?"

Él dudo un momento, pensé que el deseo debía ser algo maligno como para que se negara a hablar de él. —"Un sueño, quiero revivir un sueño."

.

La isla Koholint, no recordaba haber escuchado hablar de ella o haber leído un artículo sobre ello en la biblioteca, pero la narración del héroe era lo suficientemente detallada como para convencerme de permitirle pedir aquel deseo. No entendí el porqué, pero simplemente decidí confiar en la poca cordura que le quedaba al joven.

Acepté su petición y trabajamos en secreto. Le llevé al reino sagrado donde pidió su deseo, el cual, por fortuna no fue maligno. Después de ello, se mudó a dicha isla donde le esperaba una mujer llamada "Marín", quien supuse que era su enamorada, de la que me había hablado.

.

Tres años después, el Rey de Hyrule, mi padre, murió a manos de un grupo rebelde que después fue capturado y eventualmente ejecutado a mi petición. La muerte de esos hombres no aminoró el dolor, de todos modos, yo ya sabía que eso simplemente serviría para derramar sangre, ya que, el dolor que se había implantado en mí, nada lo podría quitar.  
A veces me pregunto, el cuan sádica me pude haber visto al sonreír con mi máscara mientras firmaba aquellos papeles de sentencia a muerte.

.

Los ministros creyeron que era oportuno que yo tomara el lugar de mi padre, su muerte había sido tan repentina que no habían tenido un plan de respaldo en un caso como ese. Sería hipócrita festejar una coronación en días de luto, mi padre había muerto hace menos de una semana y la coronación sería en siete días. Sin embargo, mi máscara me impidió protestar.

Fueron invitados varios cortesanos, monarcas, aristócratas y burócratas; la mayoría de las personas eran reales desconocidos para mí, y no tenía una buena imagen de los que conocía. Decidí invitar al héroe Link, deseaba por lo menos, de alguna manera tenerlo aquí para no poseer un ambiente tan pesado.

Llegó el día de la coronación y ese mismo día por la mañana, me informaron la llegada de mi invitado personal, quien aparentemente venía acompañado. Una vez terminaron de vestirme y arreglarme para la coronación, fui a recibirle, toqué dos veces la puerta y ésta se abrió de inmediato. Le vi, estaba sorprendido, pero de su expresión fue de lo que menos me fijé, su estado físico había mejorado, y sus ojos había vuelto a tener el mismo brillo con el que le habíamos conocido.

—"Bienvenidos al castillo, espero que su estadía aquí sea agradable."

Incliné mi cabeza en señal de respeto, pero aun así, pude ver a la acompañante del héroe, una joven pelirroja, y con un rostro similar al mío que me miraba con curiosidad.

—"Majestad…"

— "¿Majestad?" —Preguntó incrédula la muchacha, yo levanté mi cabeza para observarla, sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín y empezó a tartamudear. —"¿P-princesa Zelda?… ¡Oh! ¡Suyo es el honor!... digo, ¡Mío honor es!... ¡Es decir!... Honor conocerla… ¡Lo que quiero decir es…!"

—"Es también un honor conocerle." —Le interrumpí sonriendo.

La joven solo asintió, estaba nerviosa. Voltee a ver al héroe, quería hablar con el sobre su vida en la isla Koholint y si tenía suerte, que me contara sobre algunas buenas nuevas, pero, al verlo, le vi sonriendo en dirección a su acompañante. Al final, me despedí y me dirigí a los jardines sin cruzar más palabra con ellos. Ésa era la última vez que pasee allí como una "princesa".

Mentiría si dijera que fui simplemente a tomar aire, -aunque, desde hacía años la mentira era ya un arte en mí- me fui… porque ese vuelco en el estómago había vuelto al ver la sonrisa del joven héroe, no entendía lo que me ocurría, pero sabía que esa sensación me dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca.

.

Llanto, rabia, dolor, gritos, palabras, opiniones… Todo, por algún motivo se estaba acumulando en mí durante la gala después de la coronación. Yo estaba recibiendo miles de felicitaciones, de las cuales, la únicas sinceras fueron de parte del héroe y de algunos servidores, todos los demás, eran unos hipócritas.

"La felicito princesa por su asunción a reina"

Era lo que todos me decían. ¿Acaso no creían que no los oía murmurar desde la pista de baile? La música podía estar sonando, pero la sutileza de esas personas era tan terrible que entendía perfectamente lo que decían.

_De seguro ella lo hizo, mandó a matar al rey para quedarse con la corona._

_Festeja la muerte de su padre, ¿No les parece de lo más extraño?_

_Fracasará como reina, Hyrule ya puede verse en la ruina._

_¡Solo vean esa sonrisa! ¡De seguro es por su victoria!_

¿Victoria? ¿La muerte de mi padre fue mi culpa? ¿Fracasar como reina? Hace unos momentos me sonreían y ahora blasfemaban falsos testimonios en mi contra. ¡Yo no había deseado festejar en días de luto, fueron los ministros! ¡Yo amaba a mi padre, jamás lo mataría!

Antes de que mi máscara callera, salí al balcón, pensaba que un poco de aire libre me ayudaría a despejar mi mente y ayudaría a arreglar las grietas que habían salido en mi personaje, observé el cielo, oscuro, no ayudaba. Justo cuando deseaba estar sola, sentí la presencia de caminar tras mí y pararse a mi lado.

—"¿A que debo el honor de la compañía del héroe legendario?" —Pregunté sin voltearle a ver, esperando que se después de una pequeña charla se fuera.

—"Siento lo de su padre, majestad." —Me dijo ignorando mis palabras anteriores.

Sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba. Todo el mundo, todos dijeron "felicitaciones", y el venía con un… "Siento lo de su padre". Lentamente, con mis músculos tensados me giré para observarle mejor, apreté los puños, tal vez… Me ayudarían a ser fuerte para decir "Gracias"… Pero… Era imposible, con sus palabras le habían salido grietas a mi máscara, ya no la podía usar como escudo.

Sin previo aviso, sentí mis mejillas húmedas, pero mantuve mi compostura, el héroe… Link, se veía confundido y aterrado, bufe para mis adentros.

—"¿Por qué ha de decir eso en un momento como éste?" —Pregunté, traté de desatar el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, mas fue imposible. —"¿No ha podido habérselo guardado para evitar que mis esfuerzos sean tirados por la borda?"

Él se puso nervioso, sabía que sus intenciones no fueron malas, pero, seguía siendo su culpa, por su culpa todo lo que había aprendido con años y años de práctica se estaba destruyendo

—"Lo siento… yo…"

Fue la gota que derramó el vaso. ¿Sentirlo? ¿Él ha sentido el rechazo alguna vez? ¿Ha sentido el coraje y rabia de tener que callarlo todo? ¿Ha sentido lo que es gritar, llorar y sufrir en soledad mientras que por fuera se está sonriendo aparentando la perfección? ¿Ha sentido la presión de los deberes y de un reino esperando demasiado de ti? No, no creo que él pueda sentirlo, era simple compasión. ¡No lo sentía!

—"¡No puedes sentirlo! ¡No eres yo, no sabes los problemas que tengo o las cosas que he tenido que aguantar!" —Grietas, más grietas en la máscara, si no la reparaba en ese momento…

—"Su majestad, entiendo que este molesta, pero…"

—"¡No entiendes! ¡No me entiendes! ¡Nadie entiende! ¡NADIE **ME **ENTIENDE!

**Crash.**

Ya no había nada que reparar, la máscara se había roto en miles de miles de pedazos que serían imposibles recoger y unir.

La desesperación salió a flote, las lágrimas reinaron en mis ojos y los sollozos hicieron de las suyas con mi voz. Tapé mi cara, no quería que me viera, era vergonzoso, doloroso y extraño, tantos años, tanto tiempo y ni una sola lágrima, y luego llegaba él y lograba hacerme sacar todo lo que estaba tratando de guardar y suprimir.

Pensé que se había ido, ya había logrado su cometido, ¿Para qué quedarse más? Podía quedarse y burlarse o llamar a los reporteros y poner en primera plana y lamentable imagen, pero, lo único que sentí fueron dos brazos apresándome, luché, no quería un abrazo, quería que se largara, pero al final, cedí y oculte mi rostro en su pecho para que no me pudiera ver, ya que mis brazos se estaban aferrando a su espalda.

—"Tranquila, no temas." —Me decía mientras acariciaba mí cabeza. —"Llora todo lo que quieras, desahógate"

Y como si hubiera sido un hechizo de magia o una orden, lo hice, lloré hasta que las lágrimas que no había soltado en tantos años, salieron de mí.

.

Después de ése día, el héroe no dejaba de seguirme, de preguntar si "estaba bien" o si necesitaba algo, era… molesto, porque había algo en cada una de sus atenciones me incitaba a aceptarlas, pero simplemente negué cada atención. Llegó el día de su partida, pensé que me sentiría aliviada en cuanto viera su barco alejarse al horizonte, pero la simple idea me afectaba de una manera incomprensible para mí.

Irónicamente, cuando se suponía que se iba a ir, se quedó, mandó a su acompañante de nuevo a su hogar y me pidió permiso para quedarse en Hyrule, cosa que no le impedí, es más, le permití quedarse en el castillo durante su estadía en el reino.

Los días pasaron, las auditorias con los ministros se hicieron más seguidas y largas, tanto que podía quedarme todo el día en una sola reunión, tuve que arreglar alianzas, trabajar el crimen de la ciudad, estudiar el balance monetario y la taza de la rupia. Todo ese tiempo, llegaba exhausta y enfadada a mi habitación, los ministros no se ponían de acuerdo, y Hyrule estaba amenazando con entrar en crisis de nuevo, ninguna de las personas convocadas a la reunión se preocupaban por el reino y yo, a muy duras apenas tenía permitido hablar. Las horas de descanso se me eran reducidas y las de trabajo aumentaban, estaba segura que este tipo de problemas jamás los había tenido mi padre, entonces… ¿Por qué si yo los estaba teniendo?

Otra cosa que ocurría, era que no importaba cuan tarde salía de la reunión, el héroe siempre estaba esperándome en la puerta de la sala de juntas, era… inquietante, cada vez que salía lo encontraba a él con una sonrisa y un _"¿Cómo le fue, Majestad?" "¿Llegaron a algún acuerdo?" "¿Cómo se siente?", _era extraño recibir esa especie de atenciones, y válgame que he recibido de toda clase de atenciones a lo largo de mi vida. Cada vez que él preguntaba, yo asentía y negaba mintiendo, mostrándole que todo estaba bien y él jamás me creía por lo que siempre seguía insistiendo. Aunque yo le negaba, le mentía y me apartaba de él, no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de contar todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, era una tentación que jamás me había afectado antes, ni siquiera con mi padre.

Un día, las reuniones tomaron un rumbo totalmente inesperado, llegamos al punto de mi necesidad por un marido, cosa que me aterraba, buscar un marido. El matrimonio es para unir a dos personas que compartían en común un afecto especial llamado _amor, _cosa que yo no he sentido por ningún hombre que había conocido. Los ministros se volvieron tan exigentes con ello que finalmente me dieron tiempo límite de búsqueda, pero nunca me obligaron a escoger a algún monarca, cosa que agradeceré eternamente a mi padre, quien fue el que especificó que no se me obligaría a casarme con un hombre que yo no deseara; pero los ministros fueron más listos y pusieron ante mí el límite de tiempo.

Recuerdo esos meses, la desesperación se apoderaba de mí, mi vida era una mentira, pero por muy mentira que fuera, no deseaba sufrir más de lo que ya sufría. Tiempos como esos fueron los peores de mi vida como reina, no dejaba de tener como invitados a varios hombres avariciosos en plan de cortejarme, recibía indirectas de la corte y había veces en las que pensaba dejar todo a las diosas y casarme con el primer hombre que los ministros me propusieran, por fortuna, siempre mantuve un poco de cordura y me abstuve a esas cosas.

Pero la cordura se acaba en cualquier segundo, y cuando eso ocurre cometemos los peores errores. Fui a los jardines, ya estaba harta, estaba dispuesta a pedirles a los ministros que me escogieran un marido y acabar con eso de una vez por todas, solté un suspiro rindiéndome y me dispuse a ir a la sala de conferencias donde me esperaban para poder darle paso libre a los deseos de los reunidos allí, el deseo de casarme con alguien que les favorecería. Pero, una voz me detuvo, no sé si lo que pensé fue una maldición contra el dueño de ésta o agradecimiento por salvarme de un gran error, pero en definitiva, no le ignoré.

— "¿Ésta bien, Majestad?"

No respondí, estaba paralizada, simplemente le voltee a ver, estaba en la rama de un árbol, hurtando una de sus rojizas manzanas, y aparentemente, el jardinero no le había regañado o simplemente no se había enterado.

— "¿Ocurre algo?"

Seguí sin hablar, quería pedirle que se fuera. ¿No le había bastado con destruir mi máscara en una noche? ¿Qué quería ahora? ¿Doblegar mi voluntad?

—"… Pasó algo, ¿verdad?"

Asentí. No le podía mentir más, mi cuerpo simplemente se movió dándole a entender que no estaba bien, cosa que no me gustó ni por un minuto.

— "¿Quiere hablar de ello?"

No hace falta decir que negué, por primera vez era sincera con él y esperaba que él agradeciera esa sinceridad dejando de insistir en ayudarme.

—"No voy a juzgarla."

Me mordí el labio inferior, no hacía falta verlo para saber que decía la verdad. Tenía ahí una oportunidad, hablar, ser escuchada y sin ser juzgada, aunque, el hombre por naturaleza es traicionero. En ese momento, esas palabras se borraron de mi mente, tomé aire y hable con pausa.

—"Hay problemas, sí. Tenemos complicaciones para entendernos entre nosotros y poder velar mejor por Hyrule, estamos en amenaza de que la taza de la rupia caiga, que el crimen incremente y que las relaciones que se mejoraron con ayuda de mi padre vuelvan a perderse."

—"No entiendo." —Dijo él, hubiese pensado que era por burlarse, pero, lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que supe que no mentía. — "¿Qué es la taza de la rupia?"

Tuve que reprimir una mueca, ¿Cómo era posible que no entendiera que hablaba de los fondos económicos de Hyrule?

—"Pero bueno… eso no importa, lo que en serio no entiendo es que no se puedan poner de acuerdo para velar por Hyrule… Que yo sepa usted siempre busca lo mejor para el reino, eso no debe ser difícil para usted, simplemente tiene que hablar con ellos…"

—"No." —Le dije seria, me estaba empezando a enfadar. No era sencillo hablar con los ministros, no era fácil cuando te enseñaron a callar. —"Usted puede decirlo con facilidad porque sencillamente no es usted el que debe hablar con ellos. ¿Qué sabe usted? He sido educada para callar, asentir y obedecer, no es sencillo romper esas costumbres de un segundo a otro."

—"Lo siento…" —Dijo, yo fruncí el ceño y él se alteró. —"N-no, no lo siento, lo que quise decir es… Perdón. No… no la puedo entender, en eso tiene razón, pero no es porque usted sea complicada o porque yo sea un tonto, sino porque no la conozco bien. Intento ser de ayuda… es más, estaba esperando este momento."

— "¿Este momento?" —Pregunté sin entender enarcando una ceja, estaba enfadada en ese momento, lo menos que quería era un acertijo.

—"Si, en el que usted por fin hablara conmigo, majestad." —Asintió avergonzado, rascando su nuca en señal de nerviosismo. —"Estaba planeando que decirle, pero… pasó muy de repente y ahora no sé qué decir."

Era suficiente, en cortas palabras lo estaba incomodando porque no seguí sus planes como lo esperaba, sabía que hablar no serviría. Suspiré y reconstruí un fragmento de mi máscara con sus pedazos.

—"Descuide, no tiene que decir o hacer nada, son problemas menores y sin importancia." —Hablé con una sonrisa y me preparé para retirarme. —"De todos modos, gracias por su consideración."

—"Demonios." —Lo miré asombrada por la repentina exclamación, se veía enfadado, la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera. — "¡Lo arruiné de nuevo!" —Después, me observó y saltó del árbol. —"Perdone que le diga esto Majestad, pero su sonrisa falsa ya no puede engañarme, no he visto la verdadera, pero estoy seguro que esta no la es."

Yo simplemente callé, fueron muy repentinas las palabras del héroe, tanto, que quedé inmersa en una especie de shock esperando las siguientes palabras de éste.

—"P-perdone mi brusquedad." —Dijo entendiendo la manera en la que habló. —"Pero… me molesta en cierto modo que no tenga un poco de consideración consigo misma."

—"… No puedo." —Dije en un susurro, el mi miró con atención. —"No puedo hablar con ellos, no me sale la voz, ellos… simplemente no se preocupan por Hyrule, se preocupan por la economía no por los que serían afectados por ella."

Él pareció meditarlo. —"Sigo sin entender. Majestad, ¿La reina no es superior a los ministros?" —Yo asentí. —"Pues… ¿Por qué no les ordena obedecerla? Hacer lo mejor para Hyrule es el deber de una reina y al mismo tiempo de los ministros."

Yo me quedé callada, sabía que yo era superior a ellos, pero simplemente, no tenía el valor para hablarles a ellos o a contradecirlos, había algo que me impedía hacerlo.

—"Mmm… ¿Y si la acompaño?" —Propuso, yo le observé sorprendida. —"Sé que es una mala idea, pero por lo menos podría ir a darle apoyo, le prometo no estorbar… ¿Qué le parece?"

No sabía cómo expresar lo que pensaba, así que simplemente asentí. Él volvió a sonreír, el vuelco en el estómago volvió, era increíblemente molesto e incómodo.

—"¿Algo más?" —Preguntó, yo no entendí.

— "¿Cómo dijo?"

— "Que si hay algo más de lo que quiera hablar."

Dudé de nuevo, pero terminé hablando, hablé de todo lo que sentía, de mi padre, mi madre, mi infancia, mis maestros, hablé de todo lo que jamás había hablado y como en la noche de la coronación, terminé llorando y él, consolándome.

.

Al final hablé con los ministros, y el héroe había estado a mi lado todo el tiempo. En cuanto ellos se negaron a mis peticiones, yo me impuse y terminé vencedora de la discusión. Fue una sensación maravillosa.

Los días pasaron convirtiéndose en semanas y las semanas en meses, Hyrule estaba en todo su esplendor, y todo gracias al héroe, Link. Con el paso del tiempo, también llegamos a tener una relación más estrecha, podría decir que éramos buenos amigos, cada cosa que me molestaba la guardaba y terminaba contándosela a Link, y gracias a él, los pedazos de mi máscara se habían perdido y ahora era imposible siquiera tratar de buscarlos, porque ya no existían.

Casi se cumplía un año y medio desde que perdí todo rastro de mi máscara, los problemas de Hyrule eran tan minúsculos que podía permitirme pasear un rato al lado de mi buen amigo, quien, siempre me dedicaba una sonrisa y me llevaba a lugares que jamás había conocido de mi reino. Su amistad fue fundamental, sin él, yo podría haber caído más y más en ese pozo solitario que capaz de llevarme a la locura del suicidio. Y sin darme cuenta… Me robó el corazón.

Creí que todo iba bien, hasta que una inesperada visita se hizo presente, se trataba de la joven de la isla Koholint, Marín. Su llegada solo significaba una cosa: Venía por Link.

Fueron semanas en las que estuvimos distantes, Link se veía inmerso en sus pensamientos y a veces suspiraba frustrado, hasta que un día me cansé de esa situación, ni era típico de Link estar de esa manera, así que fui al jardín, donde estaba segura que le encontraría en la cima del manzano.

—"Link." —Le llamé una vez le encontré, mirando una manzana como si fuera la que tuviese las respuestas a todas las preguntas que se formulaba.

—"A-ah… Majestad…"

—"Zelda." —Le corregí, las formalidades eran algo que sobraba entre nosotros.

Él asintió. —"Zelda, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en una reunión en este momento, ¿No?"

—"La reunión se acabó hace media hora."

—"Oh… Lo siento, debí haberte ido a buscar." —Bajó la cabeza volviendo a ver la manzana.

—"No importa." —Me senté en las raíces del árbol. —"¿Ocurre algo?"

—"Si…" —Reí para mis adentros, Link no era tan complicado como yo. —"Marín quiere que vuelva… Y yo… También quiero volver, ya sabes cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ella, pero… me preocupa que pueda pasarte."

Algo, dentro de mi pecho se quebró, solo sentí un gran dolor y como por arte de magia, una nueva máscara apareció.

—"No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Link." —Reí, evitando que me viese el rostro, descubriría que mentía. —"Yo ya estoy bien, el tiempo de tu estadía fue… como una fuente, una fresca fuente en la que pude lavar mis heridas. Ve con ella, aún nos quedan las cartas, ¿No es así?"

Link saltó del árbol y me miró, sonrió, pero esta vez, el vuelco no se hizo presente en mi estómago. —"Gracias, Zelda."

Yo asentí y el salió corriendo, miré el lugar por donde se había ido, de seguro a informarle a la joven Marín, se fue tan precipitadamente que dejó caer la manzana que llevaba hace unos momentos, yo la recogí y la limpié.

Una nueva máscara se había formado, pero esta situación es diferente a las demás.

_._

Y llegamos al día de hoy, en el que estoy parada en el muelle, observando como el barco de la única persona que me tendió la mano se marcha. Dije que habían cartas, es cierto, pero no era lo mismo letras que palabras, su simple compañía era algo que iba a añorar.

Maldigo el momento en el que empecé a tener sentimientos más allá de la amistad con él. Dolía verlo con otra, y dolía más cuando el amor de ambos era correspondido, sin embargo, había creado una nueva máscara, una temporal que me quitaría en cuanto volviese al castillo, y esta máscara me permitía verlo despedirse desde el barco mientras poseía una sonrisa.

Al final entendí, tarde, pero entendí la razón del vuelco en mi estómago al verlo sonreír. Tal vez, simplemente le tenía envidia, él era libre, libre de sonreír de verdad, libre de escoger con quién quería estar, libre de expresarse tal y como era, libre de escoger con quién hacer su vida; una libertad que yo no poseía. Yo soy enteramente esclava de mis modales y mi máscara, por lo tanto... No tengo la libertad para pedirle que se quede a mi lado.

Miro al barco, está lo suficientemente lejos como para no volver, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver su rostro, tiene una sonrisa y agita su mano despidiéndose. Soy frágil, lo sé, debería ser más fuerte, pero no puedo, no puedo mantener otra máscara… debo ser fuerte… ya casi se va, debo seguir moviendo mi mano despidiéndome… pero… ya no puedo más, bajo mi mano, borró mi falsa sonrisa y me quito mi nueva máscara revelándome, miro a Link, se ve confuso, aun a la distancia, él puede ver cada que quito una máscara y la cambio por otra, pero, esta vez, lo que esta es mi rostro tal y como es.

Estoy llorando, tratando de mantener en vano la sonrisa que debería tener. Aquí estamos querido lector, el final que te dije que me quedaba sola, el final… que nos decepciona a todos, ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener un final como los cuentos de hadas? ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme sola?... No lo sé, tal vez, la vida simplemente decidió que debía ser miserable y ya.

Yo no podía ser libre como él, no podía, siempre sería esclava de algo, de un dolor, de una tristeza. ¡De mi misma!

Link siempre fue muy caballeroso conmigo, él era un caballero, yo una dama, pero la diferencia entre ambos, era sencilla. Yo **tenía** que ser una _dama de piedra_ y él **era **un _caballero libre._

Al final, mi historia entra en la clasificación de tragedia.

.

**[***]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Link]**

**.**

No entendía lo que me pasaba, estaba seguro de mis sentimientos hacia Marín, pero empecé a dudar de ello. Dude el irme con ella, porque no quería dejar a Zelda, no entendía que me pasaba, tal vez, era miedo a que volviese a hundirse sola, cosa que por alguna razón, sentía mi responsabilidad.

_—"No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Link. Yo ya estoy bien, el tiempo de tu estadía fue… como una fuente, una fresca fuente en la que pude lavar mis heridas. Ve con ella, aún nos quedan las cartas, ¿No es así?"_

Eso dijo, fue lo que dijo, entonces, ¿Por qué seguía sintiéndome culpable?

Abordé el barco, estaba feliz, estaba con Marín y ella era todo lo que necesitaba ¿No?  
El barco empezó a moverse, Zelda fue muy considerada al despedirme en el muelle mientras debería estar cumpliendo sus "deberes reales", vi como levantó una mano con suavidad y empezó a agitarla en forma de despedida, estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa diferente. Pensé en ese instante… "¿Será su verdadera sonrisa?"

Quise responder a su despedida moviendo mis brazos con energía. Esa no iba a ser un "adiós" era un "hasta luego".

Reí para mis adentros, estaba nervioso de volver a casa, me había ausentado durante mucho tiempo, de seguro que el padre de Marín debe estar enojado conmigo por ausentarme tanto tiempo... pero en ese instante, observé una escena que me extraño demasiado… Zelda bajó la mano lentamente y dejó de sonreír, y luego… empezó a llorar, tenía una débil sonrisa mientras lagrimeaba y temblaba, las personas que estaban a su alrededor se veían aterrados, confundidos, no sabían qué hacer. Mis pensamientos fueron: ¡¿Por qué nadie la abraza?! ¡Están a su alrededor como mil personas y ni una se le acerca!

—"Parece… que llegué tarde." —Dijo Marín detrás de mí, la volteé a ver sin entender. —"Puede que estés confundido, pero, Link." —Rio. —"Yo sé que te pasa. ¡Te has enamorado de ella!"

¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de la reina?... no sabía por qué me sorprendía si ya lo había sospechado, aunque… eso estaba prohibido, ¿Verdad?

—"Link, tienes dos opciones." —Me dijo con tranquilidad. —"O nos vamos, o te devuelves."

Dos opciones, Marín es la mujer que amo… eso era lo que pensaba antes, pero, simplemente ver a Zelda logró romper toda duda que tenía. Ella se limpió las lágrimas que tenía, se disculpó con los que estaban a su alrededor y se dio media vuelta marchándose.

El pánico se apoderó de mí, miré a Marín, ella estaba expectante a mi respuesta, y yo simplemente pude decir.

—"Lo siento, Marín." —Y salté del barco.

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

La multitud que estaba en el muelle gritó de horror al ver que la persona a la que despedían saltaba del barco, el tremendo grito alertó a la reina, quién volteó a ver a barco sin entender lo que ocurría, luego su vista se fijó en el agua, valla sorpresa, Link estaba nadando en dirección a la costa. Al final terminó uniéndose a la muchedumbre que gritaba presa de pánico que alguien fuera en un barco a ayudarlo.

Link salió del agua y todos corrieron a socorrerle, pero él los esquivó a todos y se dirigió directamente a la reina, quien lo observaba estupefacta por su temeraria acción, él la abrazó.

—Lo siento Zelda, pero tendrás que aguantarme un poco más de tiempo, porque no te pienso dejar.

Ella empezó a reaccionar de a poco, correspondió su abrazo y volvió a llorar.

—Eres… un tonto.

Se separó un poco de ella y la observó avergonzado. —Perdón, creo que te he mojado.

Ella negó y sonrió, una sonrisa que a Link sorprendió mucho, porque era la ansiada "sonrisa verdadera". —Vámonos a casa.

.

Marín observó la escena enternecida, un joven marinero que estaba a su lado la observó.

—S-señorita.

Ella lo miró con tranquilidad. — ¿Si?

—Sus manos…

Marín observó sus manos, estaban transparentes, estaba desapareciendo pero ella se veía totalmente tranquila. Con una sonrisa miró al marinero.

—Lo sé. Es normal, no soy del todo "real". —Le dijo con naturalidad. —Disculpa, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

— ¿Q-que? —Preguntó el pobre y aterrado marinero.

—Dile a Link "gracias por esta aventura" de mi parte.

Después de un minuto, Marín miró al cielo sonriendo y desapareció, y en ese mismo segundo, una gaviota surcó los cielos.

La Isla Koholint despareció también como por arte de magia, fue algo desconcertante ya que en un segundo estaba la isla y al otro no. De seguro, te preguntarás, ¿Por qué desapareció de la nada? Pues la respuesta es muy sencilla, la Isla volvió gracias a un deseo de Link a la Trifuerza, pero el deseo de Link no fue "Deseo que la Isla Koholint sea real", no, el deseo de Link fue "Deseo ser feliz". Y sí que era feliz ahora, encima de ese gran manzano del castillo, junto a la reina Zelda disfrutando juntos de una roja y jugosa manzana.

* * *

Listo! aquí esta lo prometido, de nuevo, perdón por lo largo, pero si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡felicidades, se aguantaron toda la historia! .W. Ok no, en serio, muchas gracias por leer, y llegar hasta el final, espero que les haya gustado, fue mucho trabajo para lograr este cap y perdón si tengo algún horror de ortografia, por favor, dejenme sus comentarios y si pueden alguna crítica constructiva o crítica dura para mejorar. ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
